Si pénible
by JeniSasu
Summary: Katsuki avait du mal à comprendre ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de cet idiot ! pourquoi autant s'accrocher à lui ? pourquoi ne pas juste lui foutre la paix ?...quoiqu'en dise Eijiro, Katsuki était perplexe et contrarié...Deku est juste extrêmement pénible.


Hello !

Alors, je ne lis pas les scans, **(D'ailleurs, ceux qui ne lisent pas les scans, en tout cas pas encore au niveau du chap 74, il y'a de léger spoil dans cette fic...êtes prévenus)** ce n'est un secret pour personne mais les spoils ne m'ont jamais vraiment déranger mais seulement, quand je le « souhaite ».

Pour cet one shot je suis tombé par pur hasard sur une page de scan ou Katchan se faisait enlever et Deku qui hurlait… _Obliger_ que j'aille voir le chapitre en question, _obliger_.

Alors j'y ais fait un tour et la remarque de Katchan quand la pro fit passer le message de Deku comme quoi il était la cible des vilains m'a fait rire

Et m'a fait pondre cet one shot ce matin -_-

Alors voilà, et il y'a longtemps que je n'avais pas fait de one shot donc bon XD la plupart de mes one shot écrits et non poster sont inachevé (re lecture) ( **Ce petit mouton vert** et **La chasse** )

New sur **Morsure** en fin de fic.

 **EDIT: j'ai oublier de préciser que j'ai lus bien plus que cette partie, en faites, j'ai lus jusqu'à l'arriver d'overhaul donc je sais que l'attaque des vilains va réussir, je sais ce qui se passe après tout ça jusqu'à l'apparition d'Eri ou j'ai arrêter. Mais cette fic, c'est juste ma façon de voir comme dans ma fic "Le champion" :p**

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Katchan par ci…

Katchan par là…

C'est quoi le problème de cet enfoiré ?

Je finis par grogner et me gratte rageusement les cheveux sous le regard moqueur d'Eijiro.

_Ta gueule, lançai-je en le voyant ouvrir la bouche

Bouche qu'il referme et continue de me regarder avec ce même air moqueur qui ne le quittait pas.

_En fait, il t'aime bien Izuku

_J'avais pas remarqué, grommelai-je en posant le coude sur ma cuisse, le menton dans la paume

Je jette un regard courroucé à Eijiro qui se mord la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire et ferme les yeux, le corps tendus.

L'on était tous les deux dans ma chambre, sur mon lit.

Eijiro y était allongé sur le ventre tandis que j'étais assis en tailleur.

Il me fixe toujours aussi moqueur.

L'attaque des vilains pour me capturer s'était dérouler il y'à peine une semaine.

Leur attaque à échouer, ils n'ont pas pus me capturer.

Et bien que je m'en batte les ouilles de connaitre leurs motivations, il y' avait une toute autre chose qui me contrariait encore plus.

« Katchan est la cible ».

Non mais sérieux _qui_ pouvait douté de l'identité de celui ayant délivré le message ?

Katchan…

Non mais sérieux…

_Deku…enfoiré.

J'ouvris à nouveau les yeux et vit Eijiro se mordre encore plus la lèvre.

Il hausse un sourcil subjectif.

_Je t'avais dit qu'il t'aimait bien.

_Je t'avais dit que m'en foutais royalement.

_Oui mais n'empêche...il semble être accro…mais vraiment, finit Eijiro dans un murmure

Il penche la tête sur le coté, toujours moqueur et je grimace en posant les mains sur mes genoux et me penche vers lui.

_Deku a toujours été dans mes basques...aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne

_Ouais, donc il t'aime bien, insiste Eijiro

Je lui jette à nouveau un regard courroucé mais il se contente de baisser la tête et d'enfoncer le visage dans le matelas, le corps était secoué de rire.

Je grogne et me frotte le visage des deux mains.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi Deku ne veut-il pas me lâcher ?

C'est quoi son putain de problème avec moi bordel ?

_Hey Katsuki ?

_Quoi ?, marmonnai-je en retirant les mains de mon visage

Et je cligne des yeux en le voyant à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

Son sourire s'élargit et il pose brusquement la main contre ma poitrine.

_Izuku est amoureux de toi

J'écarquille les yeux, surpris.

Soudainement…mon cœur semble s'arrêter de battre avant de reprendre violement.

Plusieurs explosions m'échappent alors que je fixe Eijiro complètement choqué.

Eijiro qui sourit encore plus, la main toujours contre ma poitrine.

Contre mon cœur qui battait beaucoup trop vite.

J'entrouvre les lèvres puis les refermes, me sentant parfaitement ridicule alors qu'Eijiro retire lentement sa main.

_Tu plaisantes…murmurai-je toujours en état de choque

_Pas du tout

_Si, répliquai-je en clignant des yeux avant de froncer les sourcils, tu racontes n'importe quoi, comme d'habitude. D'où tu sors ça ?

_Eh bien…commence Eijiro en s'asseyant, prenant la position du lotus, tout comme moi

Il fit mine de réfléchir alors que je tentai de calmer ma respiration et les battements de mon cœur.

C'était...une réaction parfaitement normale, pensais-je en serrant les dents.

N'importe qui flipperait en apprenant qu'un tel idiot pouvait…

Bref, c'était une réaction _parfaitement normal_ et rationnel.

_Peut être parce que, reprend Eijiro me ramenant sur terre

Il plante son regard dans le mien et je fus brusquement sur mes gardes.

_Parce que dès que ça te concerne, le mec devient complètement…comment dire…dans un profond gouffre de désespoir

_Faux, il est comme ça avec tout le monde, lançai-je toujours contrarié

Mon cœur ne voulait toujours pas se calmer et je me lèche les lèvres.

Mes doigts se crispent contre ma poitrine.

Du calme bordel, m'intimais-je

_Hum hum, c'est cela...bien sur, murmure Eijiro en roulant des yeux. Réalise Katsuki ! tu es presque un modèle pour Izuku, la plupart de ces attaques sont inspiré des tiennes, il tient énormément à toi et se met dans des états pas possible quand ça te concerne…comme la dernière fois

Je sursaute et crispe la mâchoire.

Je porte une main tendus contre mes yeux et baisse la tête.

La dernière fois.

Quand j'ai put réchapper à cette attaque des vilains.

Deku était venus vers moi, les deux bras brisé.

Et il m'est tombé dessus, en pleure.

Il...était content que je n'aie rien.

Ça m'a énervé.

Enfin je crois.

Parce qu'il s'est évanoui juste après.

Mes doigts se crispent contre mes yeux et je crispe durement la mâchoire pour me contenir.

J'étais frustré.

Frustrer parce que je ne le comprenais pas.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il est autant attaché à moi après tout ce que j'ai bien put lui faire.

Un côté maso ?

Je grogne et ma poitrine semble se compresser.

J'ai envie de cogner.

J'ai envie de le cogner.

Pour qu'il me lâche la grappe.

Pour qu'il…m'explique ?

Deku…Pourquoi ne me lâche tu pas la grappe ?

Pourquoi être...constamment derrière moi ?

Mon ventre se contracte alors que je retire ma main et jette un regard à Eijiro.

Eijiro qui me fixe, toujours aussi amusé.

Et ça m'énervais encore plus.

Alors je crispe les poings et m'apprête à lui dire deux mots à ce sujet lorsque mon portable vibra soudainement sur le lit.

J'y jette un coup d'œil, de même qu'Eijiro et je me fige aussitôt alors qu'il esquisse un sourire sadique en coin.

Heureusement, je reportais mon attention sur lui au même instant et je compris aussitôt et réagis bien plus vite en saisissant le portable.

_Aller Katsuki, fais pas ta chochotte…

_Cho… _à qui_ est-ce que tu crois parler hein ?, grognai-je furieux, la main tenant le portable en l'air.

Hors de sa portée.

Le portable sonnait toujours.

Deku.

Je me mords la lèvre en fixant Eijiro qui se penchait de plus en plus vers moi.

Il se jette soudainement sur moi et je l'esquive sans difficulté.

_Décroche alors, ça fais deux jours qu'il essaye de te joindre…

_Comment tu sais ça toi ?

_Semblerait que je sois l'être le plus proche de toi alors il m'a appelé, à ce sujet…

Je grogne alors qu'il rit, puis tente à nouveau de me prendre le portable.

Mais je l'esquive encore une fois.

Le portable continuait de sonner.

Mais coupe bordel !

_T'as peur de lui parler ? me demande Eijiro

_Ah ! Certainement pas ! Tu-

_Alors décroche, _Katchan._

_Eijiro, murmurai-je d'une voix basse et menaçante et fus satisfait de le voir lever les mains en signe de paix.

_Juste l'éviter sert à rien tu sais. Tu devrais lui parler...et tu as des choses à lui demander pas vrai ?

Mon corps se crispe sur le coup.

 _Pourquoi tu ne me lâche pas la grappe ?_

Ma mâchoire tremble et je baisse la tête, contrarié.

Le téléphone cessa de sonner.

Avant de rependre une seconde fois.

Eijiro s'assit plus confortablement, posant les pieds par terre et me fixe, toujours sur le lit.

_Alors ? Me demande t-il

Je ne dis rien et fixe toujours le portable.

_Je l'ai cogné un nombre incalculable de fois et…

_Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi il tient toujours à toi.

_Ouais, grognai-je mal à l'aise

_Demande lui

Je grimace.

Eijiro fit à nouveau une moue amusé en penchant la tête sur le côté alors que je lui lance à nouveau un regard furieux.

_Je- commençais-je mais m'interromps puis soupire

Ce n'était pas que j'avais peur de lui.

Je n'ai peur de personne.

Mais d'une certaine façon je ne voulais pas le voir.

Ni l'entendre.

Deku était pénible.

Sa façon de me regarder était pénible.

Son regard peiné quand ils se disputaient, était pénible.

Ses yeux, sont pénibles.

Son rire l'est aussi.

Je ferme durement les paupières et reprend la position du lotus.

La sonnerie s'arrête me faisant sursauter.

Je l'avais oublié.

Un léger soulagement m'envahis mais celui-ci disparus aussitôt alors qu'il sonne à nouveau.

Plus collant tu meurs, pensai-je.

Je fixai mon portable un instant puis décrochai.

_...Katchan ? Murmure une petite voix

Une voix qui me fit aussitôt passer une main crispé dans mes cheveux avant de glisser jusqu'à mon visage.

Ma main se crispe sur mon portable.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Deku…

_Je…ça va ?

_C'est pour _ça_ que tu m'harcèles depuis deux jours ?, grognai-je

Il ne répondit pas.

_Deku, l'appelai-je vraiment contrarier, qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin ?

_...Je peux passer chez toi ?

Je me tendis aussitôt.

_Non, répondis-je durement

_Je-

_Même pas en rêve ! Lançai-je durement

Ma main quitte mon visage et glisse jusqu'à ma gorge.

Mon regard accroche celui réprobateur d'Eijiro mais je l'ignore.

Je me mords la lèvre à nouveau, jusqu'au sang cette fois.

Je ne voulais pas le voir.

_Je veux te voir…

Mon cœur rata un battement.

_Pas moi, répondis-je d'une voix que je voulus neutre

_S'il te plait…

_Non ! Putain pourquoi t'insiste autant ?, hurlai-je en serrant le poing et en baissant la tête

Je ne comprenais pas !

Pourquoi est-il…

_Pourquoi tu ne me laisse pas ? Murmurai-je

_...Je te le dis si je viens.

Chantage.

Je fermai les yeux et lèche distraitement le sang au niveau de ma lèvre.

Je relève la tête et fixe Eijiro qui ne me lâchait pas des yeux.

Si je voulais savoir…

Je grogne et passe une main contrarié sur mon cou.

_C'est bon…viens…

_Vraiment ? s'exclame Deku en un cri

Je recule le portable de plusieurs centimètres de mon visage en grimaçant.

Eijiro masque un rire.

_J'arrive ! Finis Deku avant de raccrocher

Je fixe mon portable, dubitatif alors qu'Eijiro se redresse puis s'étire.

_Bon, ça c'est fait, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte

_Ou crois tu aller comme ça ? Demandai-je un peu inquiet

_T'as peur ?, me demande t-il un peu sadique

Connard.

Il dut le lire sur mon visage car il sourit en croisant les bras.

_Je te laisse te préparer mentalement à ce qui va suivre, lance t-il moqueur

Je cligne des yeux, ne comprenant pas alors qu'il ouvrait la porte.

Il me jette juste un dernier coup d'œil avant de rabattre la porte.

Un silence pesant s'installe et sur le coup, j'eus vraiment la rage.

Il me met dans une situation _véritablement_ merdique et il se tirait.

_Merde ! Rageais-je en me redressant

Mon portable vibra soudainement et j'y porte un regard avant d'hausser un sourcil.

Un message d'Eijiro.

 _Oï, panique pas mon pote, au pire ne l'éclate pas. Laisse le parler et…réfléchis pas trop au risque de le frapper._

Que c'est encourageant, pensais-je ironique

Je soupire et tapote mes doigts contre mon front.

Je ne paniquais pas.

Juste que je n'avais pas envie de le voir.

Je me répétais mais c'était strictement la vérité.

Ce jour où j'ai faillis me faire kidnapper…

Cet idiot à chialer comme une merde pour moi.

Il s'est effondré.

Et j'avoue ne pas forcement avoir envie de savoir ce que ça cachait.

Cet idiot s'est démené comme un beau diable pour me sauver.

…Je ne veux, tout simplement pas le voir.

Mais il n'en demeurait pas moins que je devais comprendre.

Comprendre pourquoi il s'inquiétait autant pour moi, même si la réponse m'inquiétait déjà.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'inquiète et s'accroche ainsi à moi ?

Je ferme les yeux un instant puis me dirige vers la fenêtre, pose le portable à mon chevet.

J'ouvris les fenêtres avant de me laisser tomber sur mon lit, les bras tendu de chaque côté de mon corps et ferme les yeux.

Je ne pouvais qu'attendre.

Au pire, s'il me faisait chier, je le cogne.

Et ce fut plusieurs minutes plus tard que la sonnette retentit me faisant brutalement rouvrir les yeux.

J'entendis ma mère en bas et quelques secondes plus tard, l'on toqua à ma porte.

J'inspire profondément avant de lui dire d'entrer.

La porte s'ouvrit et se referma.

Je ne bougeai pas, alors que je le sentais se rapprocher.

Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de mes jambes et je le vis.

Et mon cœur se mit stupidement à battre plus vite.

Il était essouffler et avait les pommettes rouges.

Ces cheveux étaient plus en bataille que d'habitude et je serre les poings en le voyant sourire.

_Katchan, dit-il essouffler

Je ne répondis pas et l'observe.

Ses pupilles brillèrent soudainement et ces lèvres tremblotèrent me faisant froncer les sourcils.

S'il était là pour chialer, qu'il se casse.

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de réagir et écarquille les yeux en le voyant se mettre au dessus de moi, les jambes de part et d'autre de mon corps.

_...Tu fous quoi exactement ? Demandai-je choqué

_Désoler, murmure t-il en posant les mains, puis les coudes de part et d'autre de ma tête. Mais si je tarde trop j'aurais plus le courage, achève t-il d'une petite voix

_Quoi ?, murmurai-je à mon tour dépasser les évènements

Mais _complètement_ dépasser par les évènements.

_Le courage de quoi …exactement ? Demandai-je prudemment

Mon cœur battait vite et l'air devint soudainement lourd.

Mon souffle s'accélère drastiquement alors que je le vois se pencher vers moi.

Un peu trop.

Beaucoup trop, et je tentai de me redresser mais je ne bougeai pas.

Mon corps ne bougea pas.

Et c'est un peu horrifié que je sentis ses lèvres frôler les miennes.

La décharge qui me parcourut soudainement le corps me fit réagir au quart de tour et poser la main contre sa nuque.

L'on se fige tout les deux alors que nos souffles se mélangent soudainement.

_Pourquoi t'halète ? Demandai-je soudainement, le regard rivé dans le sien

_Je ne sais pas…

Sa poitrine se presse contre la mienne et je sens son cœur qui battait vite, tout comme le mien et je fronce les sourcils en sentant mes pommettes s'échauffer.

Mes doigts se crispent dans ses cheveux et il grimace mais bouge lentement les lèvres contre les miennes

Je frissonne à nouveau.

Il passe la main dans mes cheveux en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Et c'est sans vraiment m'en rendre compte que j'entrouvris les lèvres.

Le baiser qui s'en suivit me laissa pantois.

Choqué.

Et sur le cul.

Sur le cul parce que Deku m'embrassait.

Sur le cul parce que j'y répondais.

Que c'était bon et que j'ai finis par dominer le baiser.

Il à gémit et j'en ais grogner de satisfaction.

Je voulais en entendre plus, alors je renversai notre position me plaçant au dessus de lui et c'est à bout de souffle que l'on rompit le baiser.

L'on se fixe un court instant, tentant tous les deux de reprendre contenance.

Et ce laps de temps me ramena un peu sur terre.

Je me redresse aussitôt mais ces bras se referment autour mon cou.

Je crispe la mâchoire et l'observe.

Pourquoi était-il aussi pénible ?

Je l'observe reprendre une respiration normale et me lèche les lèvres.

Deku m'a embrassé.

 _Il est amoureux de toi._

Mon corps se crispe alors le menton de Deku tremblote.

Il n'allait pas remettre _ça_ !

_J'ai eu…tellement peur, marmonne t-il

_Huh ? Dis-je surpris

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

_J'ai crus que tu…que j'allais plus jamais te revoir

Je serre les dents et baisse la tête, cachant mon regard.

_Pourquoi tu t'obstine comme ça ? Demandai-je

_J'ai…juste besoin de toi tu comprends ? Chuchote-il

Mon cœur rata un battement et je force ses mains à quitter mon cou et m'assis sur le lit, juste ces cotés.

_Non je ne comprends pas, murmurais-je

Je me couvre les yeux d'une main et tente de contrôler mon corps qui s'était mis à trembler.

Je le sentis s'assoir à son tour et sentis sa main remonter en une longue caressa le long de mon bras

_Arrête, dis-je la mâchoire crispé

Je frissonnais.

_Je ne peux pas.

_Deku.

_Je crois que…

_Tais toi, dis-je d'une voix tremblante

_Je t'aime

Je serre durement la mâchoire et le poing

Je sens son souffle se rapprocher et ne fut pas surpris de sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes.

_Fous moi la paix putain, dis-je

Sans grande conviction.

_J'ai essayé, répond-il en posant un baiser contre mes lèvres, mais je ne peux pas.

Je grogne.

_Désoler.

_Tu es pénible…

_Je sais.

_Je te déteste.

_Je sais mais...

_Mais ?, répétai-je en retirant la main de mon visage, plongeant dons son regard

Ses larmes avaient débordé et coulaient le long de ses joues.

_Je veux être à tes côtés

J'en frémis et ferme les yeux un court instant face au frisson qui me prit.

Merde je faisais un peu pitié là.

Mais il me prenait vraiment de court.

Je l'observe, un peu sceptique.

Et déboussoler.

Sa main sur mon bras tremble et je sus qu'il se retenait d'éclater en sanglot.

Je soupire et pensai à Eijiro.

J'observe Deku.

Je lève la main et la pose contre sa joue et il accentue aussitôt la caresse.

_C'est pour ça que tu ne me lâche pas, dis-je à voix basse

Il baisse les yeux, les lèvres tremblotantes et j'observe chacune de ses expressions.

Je l'observai ouvrir la bouche et la refermer, les joues baignées de larme.

Je l'observai chercher ces mots pour au final, ne rien dire.

Il était perdu, hésitant et troublé.

Sans doute plus que moi et cela me fit sourire en coin, un peu sadique.

_Approche, murmurais-je

Je vis son regard s'écarquiller.

Un large sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et quelques larmes débordèrent de nouveau alors qu'il se jetait sur mes lèvres.

Il se fondit dans mes bras et je l'enlaçai fermement.

Il gémit, s'accrochant à mon t-shirt alors que nos langues bataillaient lentement, puis de plus en plus vite.

Je supposai qu'Eijiro avait raison.

Deku venait de le confirmer.

Il m'aimait.

Je me dis alors que ça devait paraitre évident pour certains, comme Eijiro.

Mais pas pour moi.

Deku à toujours été dans mes basques, à mes côtés en bien et en mal.

Je l'ai toujours martyrisé et pourtant…

Je rompis le baiser une bref seconde avant de reprendre ses lèvres un peu brusquement, savourant la douce chaleur qui me parcourait.

Je resserre ma prise contre son corps.

Je l'ai tellement Martyrisé et pourtant il m'a toujours cherché, coller et respecter.

Ah ouais j'suis quand même un bel enfoiré, pensais-je

Je souris dans le baiser alors qu'il couinait de plus en plus.

L'une de mes mains quitte son dos et caresse sa nuque, s'enfonçant dans ses mèches verte.

Tu es vraiment pénible, Deku.

Mais tu m'as choisi.

Je cessai le baiser, le faisant haleter

Je l'observe reprendre son souffle, les doigts toujours crisper contre mon t-shirt.

Je pose les lèvres contre les siennes, son souffle caressant les miennes et je souris en coin, sadique.

_Tu m'as choisis Deku. J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais.

* * *

Finis !

Alors par rapport à **Morsure**.

Vu que je ne compte pas arrêter cette fic et que je ne compte pas non plus poster un chapitre dont je ne suis pas satisfait, je vous propose de « sauter » la scène du lemon. Il y'aura d'autre scène du genre, mais moins « hard » que celle que j'avais prévus.

J'en parle car j'avais prévus ce lemon et je ne peux pas juste la sauter sans en parler ou demander votre avis

Alors en clair, vous pouvez attendre le lemon hard qui ne viendra ans doute pas maintenant ou alors je continue l'histoire tout en le parsemant de lemon, comme d'habitude…

Gomen.

Alors voila ! dites ce dont vous avez penser de ce one shot et votre avis sur morsure :)

Prochain post, **Défaillance Temporel** ou dernier chapitre de **Papa et Papa !**


End file.
